Por mi camino ire
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Song-Fic de Por mi camino ire de la pelicula HSM 2 Leanlo! Esta lindo!


Song-Fic por mi camino iré

[InuxKag]

Lo que yo pienso te diré

Algo en nosotros no esta bien

Por hoy

El destino se cruzo

Parece otra vez que nuestro plan

De nuevo se cambio

Es fácil decir

"Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer,

Vas a estar bien"

―Inuyasha, ¿Podemos hablar?― pregunto la miko del futuro con una cara seria y al parecer, triste.

―Claro Kagome― contesta él poniéndose de pie, salen juntos de la cabaña y se internan en medio del bosque para tener más privacidad, al llegar a un hermoso claro el chico de cabello plateado es el primero en hablar, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él lo mas que podía―¿Qué sucede Kag?

―Esto…―separándose suavemente de él― no puede continuar― con lagrimas en los ojos― esto no esta bien… lo nuestro no puede continuar…tu pasado y tu destino "Kikyo, mejor dicho" se interponen entre nosotros― sin poder mirarlo a la cara, tomó aire―no… es… sencillo decírtelo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer…―se acerca, con cuidado lo toma de la mano y con una triste sonrisa ―eres muy fuerte Inuyasha, se que vas a estar bien― suelta su mano y sin dejarlo decir una palabra empieza a correr rumbo al pozo.

Tendré que alejarme

Yo misma ser

Mi sitio no es este

Lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, para alejarse, para alejarse del hanyou, ese no era el lugar al que pertenecía, debía ir a su época, encontrar el lugar al que pertenecía en verdad…tenia que buscar su propio camino.

Lo quiero todo olvidar

Pero fui a las nueves

Y volví a caer

Otra vez

Otro color se hace gris

Es difícil ver

Que todo aquí

Lento se esfumo

De aquí ya me voy

Se que es lo mejor que puedo hacer

Vas a estar bien

Trataba de huir de sus recuerdos, de los buenos momentos que algún día al recordarlos de nuevo serian dolorosos, ya no vería el cielo igual de azul, ya no podría distinguir el sol al irse de ahí, de ahora en adelante todo seria gris. Le dolía pensar que Inuyasha tenía otras prioridades antes que ella, se iba de la era del Sengoku para siempre…es lo mejor que podía hacer.

Tendré que alejarme

Yo misma ser

Mi sitio no es este

Lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré.

Tenia que irse, volver a ser ella en la época actual, ese no era su lugar ella lo supo siempre pero se engañaba a si misma al igual que engañaba a Inuyasha, ese era el momento… debía seguir su propio camino.

What about us?

What about everything when do?

Como Confiar

―Kagome― dijo Inuyasha, después de reaccionar había corrido tras la chica de sus sueños― no te puedes ir ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

―Inuyasha ―sollozando― no…no hay un nosotros desde hace tiempo…

―Perdóname Kagome― realmente arrepentido― te juro que ahora si abra un nosotros por completo.

―No, no Inuyasha ya no puedo confiar en ti.

Know I never want to hurt you

Y Que hay de mi

―Kagome por favor― tomándola de la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos― sabes que yo nunca quise herirte… por favor no te vallas.

―No Inuyasha… ¿Qué hay de mi y de mis sentimientos?―girando el rostro para no mirarlo― me voy Inuyasha y no puedes hacer ya nada para evitarlo― entonces siente como él la besa desesperadamente, como pidiéndole así que no se fuera.

What am I supposed to do?

Voy a extrañarte por siempre

― ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti?― pregunto con un nudo en la garganta después de separase de ella para poder tomar aire.

―Lo siento Inuyasha― se aleja un poco de el y empieza a caminar lentamente ― Te voy a extrañar para siempre Inuyasha― dijo al voltear para verle una ultima vez antes de tirarse al poso, el cual se cerro en cuanto ella entro en él.

Tendré que alejarme

Yo misma ser

Mi sitio no es este

Lo debes entender

Tal vez mi lugar yo encontrare

Al menos por hoy

Por mi camino iré

― "Tengo que alejarme de ti Inuyasha, debo de olvidarme de ti, buscar mí propio camino, debo de ser feliz…al menos por hoy por mi camino iré"―concluyo la chica en sus pensamientos al volver a plantar sus pies por ultima vez en el fondo de ese viejo pozo.

Fin…


End file.
